


break room

by nautilics



Series: SASO 2017 Fills [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautilics/pseuds/nautilics
Summary: Kita, a late night at the office, and a sandwich thief.





	break room

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 5: Clue | Originally posted [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/24808.html?thread=15370728#cmt15370728).

The sales department floor is dark and empty when Shinsuke finally makes his way out of his office in search of coffee. He weaves past empty cubicles, clicking his tongue at the number of half-empty coffee cups congealing on the desks, but he supposes he can't possibly be too harsh on his employees; it's been a busy week in a busy month for all of them.

To his surprise, there's a light shining under the doorway of the break room as he approaches. Shinsuke pauses before the closed door and tilts his head, considering; the break room is on the opposite end of the floor to his office, and he'd crossed the entire expanse and seen no computers operating on his way over. Either the lights were left on—unlikely, Akagi had seen to it that the department was fitted with energy-saving lights last quarter—or there was an intruder.

Shinsuke presses gently on the door handle and opens the door a fraction, peeking through the gap. He frowns, and swings the door fully open.

At the table, the intruder startles badly, his head snapping to the door as he jerks to his feet, banging a knee against the table as he does so. Shinsuke raises his eyebrows. It's one of the Miya twins—Atsumu, judging by the shade of his hair and the bitten-off curses as he nurses the knee. Shinsuke hasn't spoken with him directly very often, but he knows that the twins have been making a name for themselves in the company since they joined a year ago.

"Miya," he says by way of greeting, nodding his head.

"Kita-san! Uh, hey!" Atsumu smiles, but it looks poorly pulled together. His clothes are rumpled, tie and blazer abandoned somewhere unseen, and dark smudges under his eyes. Paperwork is strewn all over the table, a miniature storm around his laptop and a massive water bottle; Shinsuke would guess that he’d been here for a significant amount of time. “You’re here late,” he says, but his eyes keep darting between Shinsuke and the table, a guilty cast to his face, and Shinsuke follows his gaze to the half-eaten sandwich on the table.

His eyebrows rise further. The turkey-cranberry-cheese filling looks distinctly like the one he'd prepared earlier that day, and left in the fridge in a box labelled neatly with his name. Lunch was chaotic, and he'd subsisted instead on the _onigiri_ that Aran had pushed at him on his desk.

Atsumu is looking increasingly nervous. Shinsuke moves towards the kettle, filling it with water and setting it to boil as he fills the coffee press with grounds. He slides his gaze back to Atsumu, who hasn't moved.

"I—um." Atsumu gulps, and says in a rush, "I'm so, _so_ sorry, I thought you probably didn't want it anymore, since it's so late and you hadn't touched it? Actually, I thought you went home already, even the janitor’s gone home, and I’ve been here for hours and I was really, _really_ starving.”

The kettle finishes boiling, and Kita fills the press. “Coffee?” he asks, voice mild.

Atsumu blinks, looking taken aback. “Uh. Nah, thanks. I’m strictly caffeine-free after 9pm.” He gestures at the water bottle. “Bad for your sleep, y’know. Not,” he hurries to add, “that I’m saying you shouldn’t have coffee, Kita-san. I’m sure you sleep fine, uh.” He shuts his mouth abruptly, ears red.

Shinsuke allows a smile. “I do sleep quite well, in fact. I take it you don’t, though.”

Atsumu seems to relax at his smile and he rubs at his eyes, slumping down into his seat. “S’just been a busy month. Barely have time to think straight, let alone sleep.” His stomach rumbles, suddenly, and Atsumu turns even redder. “Or eat,” he mutters.

“Well, since you’re already halfway through,” Shinsuke gestures with a wave of his hand. “By all means, finish what you started, Miya.”

Atsumu casts him an uncertain look, but his hunger must outweigh any reservations he has. He picks up the sandwich again and bites into it as Shinsuke pours out his coffee. He checks his watch, decides he still has the energy to manage another hour, and heads for the door with his cup. “Good night, Miya. Go home soon, before you collapse.”

He hears a muffled “thank you, Kita-san” as he heads back to his office, and shakes his head. 

-

There’s a knock on his door the next day, and Shinsuke looks up to see Atsumu in the doorway, two bags of something which smells delicious in his hands. His smile looks much less ragged in the daylight. “Hey, Kita-san,” he says. He holds up the bags. “I thought I’d make it up to you for the sandwich yesterday.”

Shinsuke takes off his glasses and places them into their case. “You might have noticed that I already have a lunch in the fridge, Miya,” he says.

Atsumu’s smile widens. “I did, but I also know you’ve had a sandwich everyday for the past two weeks, Kita-san, and that’s no way to live. Sure I can’t persuade you with something a little warmer?”

Shinsuke laughs. “Well, come in then.”


End file.
